Sinking! Saved by... The marines?!!
Jinking everything The Demon Run Pirates had left Alabasta about 3 days ago and were heading straight for the next Island on their adventure. Kalas and Angel were in the captains cabin dicussing something in pirvate. Bishop was steering the ship as usual and Scarecrow,Jinx and Karas were training on the main deck. Chemist had remained down in the med bay. He had bought so much medicine in Aabastas that he was still unpacking it. 'The Captains cabin' Kalas: '''I see, so thats your situation... '''Angel: '''Exactly so I'll understand if you don't want an ex- marine on your ship, I can get off at the next island? '''Kalas: '''Oh hell no! you are a member of my crew and the only thing that would make me think otherwise is if you tried to become captain... your not trying to become captain are you? '''Angel: '''No ofcourse not '''Kalas: '''Good because there can only be one captain! and thats clearly me! We had a vote on it! '''Angel: '''Okay, no problem haha I'm only a sniper anyway '''Kalas: '''Yeah but I don't think you should tell the others about your marine days just yet '''Angel: '''Why not? '''Kalas: '''Becuase I said so as captain! You questioning my authority? You do want to be captain don't you? '''Angel: No definitely not! Okay I'm going to see the others on deck 'The Main Deck' Angel had walked out of the captain's cabin and up through to the main deck. He found Scarecrow, Karas, Jinx and Bishop all staring at him 'Scarecrow: '''He gave you the captain talk didn't he? '''Angel: '''The what? '''Bishop: '''The I'm the captain because everyone voted for me talk '''Karas: '''Yeah w never actually voted for him! '''Angel: '''Its okay guys, I was just going to fix up the side of the ship incase water gets in or anything '''Jinx: '''Don't worry it will be fine... '''Karas: '''Oh shit! Bishop did you hear that? '''Bishop: '''Yeah she jinxed us! Oh shit! Get Kalas here now! ''Karas ran off the get Kalas 'Angel: '''What are you talking about? '''Scarecrow: '''Why do you think she is called Jinx? Its not for fun! She just jinxed us by saying it will be alright '''Jinx: '''Oh my god guys, I am so sorry! '''Angel: '''Aren't you guys gettign carried away?... Wait are we going down? ''Kalas, Karas and Chemist came running up from below deck 'Kalas: '''Alright, water has got in through the damaged side of the side from the cannon balls in Alabasta, we need to find somewhere to dock soon! '''Bishop: '''Why can't we swim? '''Kalas: '''Scarecrow can't swim! '''Bishop: '*To Scarecrow* You can't swim?!! 'Scarecrow: '''I have a devil's fruit you idiot! '''Bishop: '''Ohhhh! '''Jinx: '''Bishop get moving! you need to steer this thing! ''The crew prepared to abandon their ship. Karas and Scarecrow got as much food as possible. Chemist got all the medicine he could gather. Bishop, Angel and Jinx worked on trying to find somewhere for the ship to dock and Kalas was gathering his clothes. 'Jinx: '''The water is to my waist! '''Karas: '''Its going down fast! '''Kalas: '''Quick! Bishop, Angel grab Scarecrow, don't let him drown! ''Both of them nodded. The ship sank below them. Karas had two bags of food. Jinx had another bag of food and so did Kalas. Kalas also had a bag of his clothes and Chemist had a bag of medicine. Angel and Bishop held onto Scarecrow and prevented him from drowning then a ship showed up beside them and railed them in. Pirates, guests on a marine ship?!! The ship that had saved the demon run pirates was a marine battleship and it was commanded by a marine Rear admiral. He had brough them to his dining room and had served them food under the idea that they were business men. 'RA: '''You know, you boys look very familiar '''Kalas: '''Who? me? '''RA: '''Yeah you and that other boy there *Points at Karas* I just can't put my mind on it '''Karas: '''Actually I thought you looked familiar as well '''Kalas: '''You did? '''RA: '''Where did you boys come from? '''Karas: '''From East Blue '''RA: '''Wait you boys are the ones that saved Commander Marth aren't you? '''Kalas: '''You know Marth?! '''RA: '''Of course, I'm the guys that picked them up afterwards remember? '''Karas: '''Now I know how I know you haha '''RA: '''The name is Rear Admiral Blackberry '''Kalas: '''Haha nice to meet you, the names Kalas and this is my brother Karas '''Blackberry: '''I see so I was right then '''Kalas: '''What? ''Suddenly they were surrounded by marines. The Demon Runs didn't even have time to respond 'Blackberry: '''I am grateful to yous for saving Marth and the other's lives but the fact is you are extremely powwerful pirates for this part of the grand line and I can't let you go any further. Captain of the Demon Run Pirates, Kalas worth 130,000,000 with his brother Karas, the first mate worth 40,000,000 aswell as the Chemist, the doctor worth 22,000,000 and ofcourse the newest member the ex-commodore of the marines himself, Angel worth 125,000,000 '''Bishop: '''Wait Angel is an ex- marine? '''Angel: '''I wanted to tell yous but Kalas made me not tell yous! '''Karas: '''What the hell bro? '''Kalas: '''Hello we can talk about this later! We are currently surrounded! '''Blackberry: '''We are heading straight for my marine base in south blue! '''Scarecrow: '''What? How will we get there? '''Blackberry: '''Marine ships can cross calms belt! Infact I think we already have! '''Kalas: '''Well lets take these marines guys! ''Only Kalas and Angel attacked the marines and although they defeated a large amount of them they were defeated easily by Blackberry 'Kalas: '''Guys what are you doing? '''Bishop: '''Why would we work for someone that lies to us? '''Blackberry: '''Take them away! ''The marines led the group out of the dining room. Kalas and Angel were dragged out unable to move. Category:BroganX3 Category:Stories